obligation
by Apocalypse owner
Summary: ichigo and hinata are been forced to marry! what will happend?
1. Chapter 1

"If we are to keep an alliance with this new found world of ninjas then we must accept their terms."

"But how can we accept if we can't complete with their conditions. We don't have anyone that **can** and will be **willing** to?" asked sui fong.

"This is why I have chosen a specific person for the task, they won't be able to refuse it. Ichigo this will be taking this important mission, you will not be able to refuse it. It is for ensure peace between the soul society and the ninja world."

"WHAT! Why should I do it?" Ichigo shouted.

"Well if you think about it Ichigo you are the only one that can do it. We are dead after all." Hitsugaya said.

"But-"Ichigo started but was cut off by Byakuya. "As 5th caption of the 13 royal gourd squad you must complete this mission." Byakuya finish staring to 17 year old Ichigo.

"As much as I heat to admit Byakuya is right you did pelage aligns with the 13 royal gourd squad when you became a captain." Said kyouraku

"It looks like I don't have a real say in this." Ichigo sigh.

"It is final Kurosaki Ichigo is to marry Hyuga Hinata by the end of April. You have 27 days to get to know your future wife." The head captain Yamamoto declared. "This captain's meeting is now officially over."

"Dang it looks like I can't kill you now Ichigo. You are very important to us." Kenpachi said not liking the idea of 'sparting' with Ichigo any more.

"I-i-I… yes father I will get my things ready." Hinata said looking down at the floor trying to hide the tears that wear threatening to come out.

"You may leave the counseling meeting has officially ended at 8:30 p.m." said one of the council members not wanting to see Hinata disgraceful tears.

"Oh and Hinata you have 2 days to say goodbye to your friends and rescind as a ninja." Said Hiashi.

"Y-yes father." Hinata said.

That night Hinata cried herself to sleep.

**Well readers I know this was short but I promise that it will be longer next chapter. You will also find out why Ichigo is the only one that can complete this mission… if you already haven't figures it out**!

~ 3 valeria! :D

*sorry I replace this chapter I did it all in one night. And I did not check it right.


	2. tell them!

"_Oh and Hinata you have 2 days to say goodbye to your friends and rescind as a ninja." Said Hiashi._

"_Y-yes father." Hinata said. _

_That night Hinata cried herself to sleep._

"What the hell is taking Hinata so long?" kiba wined as he sat down floor, in front of konoha gate. Konoha 11 was support to eat some ramen, then got do some training together.

"Neji why didn't you bring Hinata with you?" tenten asked.

"Lady Hinata needed time to get her self together." Neji bluntly said without a hint of emotion. Not everyone got the message, but who did knew that something was up.

"Very well then we will wait for another while" Shino declared.

"But my ramen! It's getting cold and lonely just waiting for me!" Naruto also whined.

"Naruto, you stupid baka! What have I told you!" sakura said as she hit Naruto in the head leaving a serious bump.

"Tha-that ramen-I mean friends always come before ramen~." Naruto said crying anime tears.

"S-sorry I was late everyone." Hinata said standing in front of the konoha 11. Everyone was shocked to see Hinata in front of them without her jacket and ninja headband in her hand. She had puffy red eyes that indicated that she had been crying with choppy lips instead of her small pink lips. The konoha 11 didn't know what how to react to the Scenes in front of them.

"H-Hinata! What happened?!" kiba said running up to her in an overly protective mode and hugging her.

"Was it because of Naruto's comment? If so just say the word and ill beat him up!" Sakura said trying to stop the girl that was now sobbing in Kiba's arms.

"I don't think that's it…. She doesn't have her jacket on and headband in hand." Shikamaru pointed out as Ino stepped away from Shino and the buzzing noise coming from him.

"Hey ugly what is wrong with tiny? Why is she crying?" Sai asked not really knowing how to react.

Sakura restrained herself from punching Sai at the moment… key word: MOMENT.

"I don't **know** Sai that's what we're **try**ingto figure out." Sakura said in an annoyed voice while clenching her fist. A small vain popped out of forehead.

"Hinata can you tell us what is happening?" Shino finally spoke.

"YES! BEAUTIFUL YUTHFUL FLOWER WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MAKE YOU SHUCH A BEAUTFUL MAIDEN LIKE YOU SO UNYUTHFUL?" Lee shouted in a concern voice.

"i-I… Neji-ni-nii-san? C-can you…?" Hinata plead to Neji not wanting to say it.

"I say that before we say anything we look for a quiet place." Choji suggested not really wanted to stand.

~team 8 training grounds~

"You may now tell us what is happening." Shino stated.

"Very well. Recently a new demotion has been discover, this world is connected to a 2 other worlds. They were label as the 'Human world' the 'shinigami world' and the other one has yet to be identify."

"3 other worlds? How did they found them?" sakura asked.

"That information was not given." Neji stated." As I was saying the 'shinigami world, later was found out to be the soul society, is where the souls of the dead humans go and get a second change to live. Certain people with unidentified, but powerful power guides the souls to the soul society. To keep from war the hokage, kazekage and heads of powerful clan's gather up to make a decision."

"Wait what does all of this have to do with Hinata?" Naruto asked, but was shut up with a glare from everyone. With the exception of Choji, Lee, Sai, and Hinata.

Shikamaru didn't even glance his way it was to troublesome for him to do so he just stared at the clouds.

"Right, sorry."

"They came up with an idea to marry of someone. Someone important, someone with power, someone like a heiress, someone like Hinata." Neji explained. Everyone that hadn't figured it out was shocked.

"What!"

"That's unfair!"

"*grrr*"

"No way am I letting that happened!"

"…"

"*buzz buzz*"

"IS THEIR SOMETHING THAT WE CAN DO TO HELP OUT THIS BEAUTIFUL MIDEN OUT OF THIS UNYUTHFUL SITUATION?"

"Oh that's like a fairy tale! They are been forced to marry each other, but in the end they end up falling in love with each other and having lots of beautiful babies!" Ino said with a big fangirl sigh.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"What? Gosh can't a girl fantasies?"

"Well isn't their something we can do?" Naruto asked not liking the situation.

"I'm afraid not this marriage was meant as a sing of peace and a new alliance with the soul society."

"But from what we heard shouldn't the guys from the soul society should I don't know… BE DEAD?" tented pointed it out hoping that this might somehow help her best friend out.

"I'm afraid not, there are exceptions. Few selected living souls that have a lot of that unidentified energy can also work for them. They are call 'substitute shinigami' or 'substitute soul reapers'. Lady Hinata is to marry one."

"Wait are they just going to just marry her to any substitute soul reaper? Kiba asked.

"No." Shino said. "That soul reapers must have an important position doesn't it Neji, Shikamaru?"

"Yea he must be very important, but I don't believe that that is the only reason they want a living soul reaper is it Neji?" Shikamaru mostly stated then asked.

"Wait why would they want a living soul reaper anyways?" Choji asked. "It's simple. They want someone that will be able to mate with Hinata in hope that the child will poses the byakugan and their stranger power/energy. The child will also strengthen the allegiance with them."

*thump*

Everybody turned around to see a red face fainted Hinata.

"What ENGAGE Ichigo what have you done? You didn't put a bun in the oven did you?" ichigo's dad accused.

"What NO!"

"Well then you're going to have to present her to use. We got to bond with her she is after all going to be my new sister-in-law!" Yuzu said excitedly.

"Why have we never heard about her it's always 'soul society blah blah Rukia blah Kon blah blah blah Orihime, Chad and Uryu blah blah blah.'" Karin said.

"Well actually it was a command from the soul society."

"WHAT" they all of them shouted!

"Well the thing is that… we have found a new dimension of very powerful humans. To keep the peace between us we had to umm… find a way to ensure our alliance." Ichigo explained.

"Yea but why you? Of all souls why Ichigo you?" Karin asked subspecialty.

"Well you see she hahaha is umm a human after all. One of the conditions… to…umm…strengthen the bond…was to… uh…m-mate.. *cough*… and r-reproduce." Ichigo was face was now burning red. Karin and Kon were rolled on the floor laughing as hard as they could. Yuzu was frozen in shock with a blush in her face, while ichigo's dad went into a panic mode. "My love! We're having grandbabies!" Isshin said to the big poster in the wall.

Yuzu was the first one to get over her shock and asked "Ichigo you said that she was from another dimension were will she stay?" everybody had stop to the question that just had been ask.

"Lucky for me we use the same kind of money. Her family is very important in their home land so they will give me money to ensure her life. They will also give her money just in case we need more, with that I will buy or rent a house. I will then enroll her up in school were I'm at and I'll also look for a job in the afternoons."

"Nonsense Ichigo! You guys will live with us until you the day you get marry. After that you guys will move to a house the Kurosaki family will give you as a wedding present! And finally you will both work in the family clinic!" Isshin said will crying Big fat anime tears from just thinking how big the kids were growing.

"Hey Ichigo? By the way what's you fiancés name?" Kon asked.

"Her name? her name is Hyuga Hinata."

"Oh that such a pretty name~!" Yuzu said.

**Sorry it toke me so long. I finish yesterday but my computer froze I didn't get to save it all. I was lucky It was save automatically but only up a part of ichigo's world.**

**I had finished it and was happy with my work until the accident. I believe that this is somewhat descent. Sorry and thanks for the reeeviews and everything else ****koolken256 ****and ****Ninfia-Fan! :3**

**Thank you for the favorite ****Ninfia-Fan.**

**And for the follow ****Spy of Influence!**


End file.
